The olympian games
by WickedSilverCat
Summary: You have no idea how terrifying it is to know that you would be competing in the Olympian games. 2 kids per Olympian god enter and 1 of them will survive. It has been 38 years since the games were announced, thats 38 victors, and here are some of the most... memorable.
1. Backstory

**Backstory**

You have no idea how terrifying it is to know that you would be competing in the first ever Olympian games. No, not the Olympics, they're just sporting events humans compete in for glory. The Olympian games are much worse.

It's all Poseidon's fault really, he just wouldn't stop gloating about how his son defeated Cronos and how Zeus's child fought like a common foot soldier along with her fellow hunters, and that his son saved Athena's smartest daughter's life countless times, and how his son had beaten Ares' fiercest child on his first day at camp, about how his son saved Artemis 'all by himself' and how without the great Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Olympus would cease to exist.

The other gods finally snapped when Poseidon said "It's such a shame how none of your children will never even come close to being as strong as my Percy" and all hell broke loose. After a long battle in the throne room, Zeus finally shouted "ENOUGH! THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO DETERMIN WHO HAS THE STRONGEST CHILDREN, WE WILL HAVE A COMPETITION OF STRENGHT AND CUNNING AND EACH OF US SHALL OFFER UP TWO OF OUR OWN CHILDREN AND THEY SHALL FIGHT UNTIL ONE ALONE SURVIVES, THAT CHILD SHALL BE REWARDED WITH FAME AND RICHES AS THE VICTOR OF THE FIRST OLYMPIAN GAMES!"

Most of them agreed immediately without thinking of the consequences, and it didn't take much to convince the others to practically sacrifice two of their children (talk about parents of the year) for glory and gloating rights.

And so it was decided that once a year, on June first, one son and one daughter of each of the 12 Olympians between the ages of 12 and 18 would fight to the death in an arena until one alone survived and became a victor.

A victor is to live on Olympus as a celebrity and mentor their siblings for the games for years to come.

It has been 38 years since the games were announced, 38 victors,874 murdered demigods and 12 regretful, hated gods.

As I said already 38 games and 38 victors, this story is some of the most memorable ones.

 **Enjoy**


	2. Tess Davis, Daughter of Artemis

**Tess Davis**

 **Daughter of Artemis**

Terrified. That's the only word to describe how I felt when I was reaped. Don't you judge me, you would be scared too if you found out that you would be competing in the seventh Olympian games.

It was not a good year for us younger tributes, it was the first year that people could volunteer and there were nine 18 year olds and only one of them, the Ares boy (my first kill) died in the bloodbath.

Seven of them died in the bloodbath, my cabin partner included. All I did was sprint in and grab a backpack, a bow and quiver, a dozen throwing knifes and a small battle axe. I left the axe in the Ares boy's skull after he charged at me as I was running away from the carnage, and then as I was about to enter the forest, I turned and saw the Zeus girl decapitate Ryan, my cabin partner and ally, with a sword. Before I knew what I was doing I had already jumped on her back and pinned her to the ground, she was dead in seconds.

I ran away from the cornucopia (again) and the next week was pretty uneventful for me, 8 cannons went off but none had anything to do with me. I hunted animals for food and used the iodine from my pack to clean water I got from ponds and streams.

It wasn't until the ninth day I woke up from sleeping in a tree only to look down and see the two Dionysus kids talking about going east to avoid a group of tributes who were going north. It wasn't hard to kill them, I threw a knife into the girl's chest and jumped down onto the boy's back and snapped his neck. They said that a group of tributes were south of us, so naturally I headed south hoping to get some action. I was itching to get out of that damn arena for days now, so I decided to speed up the process and take out a few of my adversaries at once. Besides, there were only six other tributes left besides myself so how big could this group have been?

As it turned out, the group was the remaining six tributes. It was easy to sneak up on them, I killed two with my bow and arrows from the trees but then the Hestia boy (who was representing Hera) set my tree on fire, what a bitch move, I took a sword from one of the dead tributes with an arrow in her skull, after all she didn't need it anymore. I killed another two tributes with the sword (making Hestia's boy's death extra painful for trying to burn me) and injured the others before they escaped me. Damn cowards.

After a long night of unsuccessful hunting, a cannon goes off, I found out while watching the rerun of the games that the remaining two tributes decided to stay allies until they killed me, but when the Apollo boy was limping and slowing them down, the Athena girl literally stabbed him in the back. It was just me and her left. I found her two days later and it was a long and hard battle and I got cut pretty bad, but in the end I killed her by pushing her off the cliff we were fighting on with a hunting knife buried deep in her stomach.

As soon as her cannon went off I couldn't supress my grin and laugh "Hey assholes! Look who won! The little Artemis weakling who you only gave a 4 in 24 chance of survival!"

The game makers weren't happy with my statement but I really didn't give a shit. I won. I proved them wrong. Me, a 15-year-old weak girl won the Olympian games with nine kills and no sponsors.

I quickly became a fan favourite as the youngest victor to ever win until my record was broken three years ago.

So those were my games, I'm now 46 with 2 daughters and the Artemis cabin has brought 4 victors home besides myself.

There you go, that's my story, now get the fuck out of my house!


	3. Rose Griffin, Daughter of Demeter

Rose Griffin

Daughter of Demeter

I'm not proud of how I won my games, but it was necessary to get home to my Nana, I was her only family left after my dad and mom (well, my _mortal_ mom) died in a car crash and Grampa died of cancer before I was born, dad was her only child and my mortal mom was an orphan. So dying and leaving her with no one was not an option. Anyway, back to the games.

A 12-year-old was reaped and I was 18 so I had to volunteer, she only got to camp a week before, so she had absolutely no experience with weapons, magic or the games at all and I made a 20-foot-tall apple tree grow in 10 seconds when I was 13.

The bloodbath was really gory. The Athena girls token was a bead bracelet, and during the 60 second countdown, the started throwing beads at the ground around the other tributes pedestals, detonating the landmines. She blew up both from Ares, the boy from Zeus, the Artemis girl and my cabin partner Michael before she dropped a bead and blew herself up. when the gong rang out, only 5 people ran into the cornucopia (myself included) while the others were looking at the innards, dismembered limbs and blood splattered everywhere. I got an axe, some knives and 2 packs, before getting the fuck out of there.

14 kids died in the bloodbath. After running for a good hour into the rainforest, I stopped to rest and examine my packs. I got some ambrosia, a canteen of water, a sleeping bag, crackers, dried fruit, matches and a very light rain jacket with lots of pockets, perfect for a tropical rainforest.

I slept in trees and concealed myself by growing more branches, leaves and vines from the tree. Another canon went off around 2 a.m. and I only then realised that in 1 more death, I would be in the final 8 with only 3 careers and I don't have to deal with having to kill a cabin partner, thank you Athena girl.

4 days later no one had died and Olympus was getting bored, there had been a huge storm, 2 earthquakes and a hellhound attack and we all survived, but I guess it was the 33rd Olympian games and demigods were fast learners and natural survivors, so we all knew what to do, but I knew it was just a matter of time until they just decided to force us all together. I decided I had to start fighting and stop hiding.

I went hunting at dawn, and quickly found the Hermes guy. He charged me had on with 2 swords, but we were in a rainforest full of plants and trees, that was my territory. I summoned the tree roots to trip him up, and then the vines to tie him up and lift him off the ground, he kept fighting and hacking at the vines but they grew faster than he cut. I had him hanging by his wrists 2 feet off the ground and continued to tie him up and restrain him and once he was unable to move I strolled up to him and stabbed him in the neck.

That was pretty much my tactic from then on. Rest and travel in the trees, find people, use plants to restrain them, drop down from the tree and kill them. I even killed the remaining careers by trapping and strangling them with tree roots. One time, I summoned a giant Venus fly trap that ate one guy whole. It was both gruesome and awesome at the same time.

When it came down to the finale I had 7 kills under my belt and I had only gotten a 5 in training. The last guy I had to kill was the Apollo dude, he stood out in the open next to the cornucopia with his bow loaded ready to kill me when I came through the trees. He knew who I was and what I could do, he saw me wrap the Aphrodite girl in poison-tipped-thorny vine a few days before, and barely escaped me, so he knew not to go near the trees, and I couldn't grow anything at his feet without getting closer and being out in the open, basically waving a flag that said "you can kill me if you wanna,". So we both stayed put where we had the upper hand, waiting for the other to get close enough.

He didn't know where I was, and I couldn't get close enough to kill him. We were at a stalemate. But all of a fucking sudden, there was a GIANT FUCKING HURRICANE (Fuck you Poseidon) that destroyed 11 12ths of the rainforest surrounding the cornucopia field, the FUCKING GODS had practically shown him where I was, leaving only the part of the rainforest I was in in. He thought that meant that that the gods wanted him to win, and were showing him where I was. But he didn't realise that they were just levelling the playing field because _I_ had an entire rainforest of ways to kill him surrounding him, and _he_ only had a measly bow and arrow.

He made the mistake of slowly walking towards my remaining part of the rainforest with his bow loaded, thinking I would have been weakened, but he was wrong, as soon as he got close enough, I summoned all of the remaining vines to stretch out and grab him, and drag him into the middle of the mini-forest and release him, I would have strangled him, but I knew that Olympus wanted a fight, and a fight they would get.

As soon as he had stood up, I jumped down from a tree, axe in my right hand and dagger in my left and said "We're doin this fairly, regular combat. No powers, agreed?". " Agreed" he replied, and the battle commenced. He was fair, and used a sword instead of a bow and arrow, because all Apollo kids are naturally gifted with those, so it kind of counted as a special ability.

I jabbed, he dodged.

He slashed, I rolled.

I swung, he deflected.

This went on for a while until I had had enough, and the pain where he slashed my shoulder was getting too bad to bear. So I broke the deal, I used my powers.

I slashed my axe upwards (like an uppercut, but with an axe in your hand) and he dodged, and took a step back. As he did, I made a tree root under his foot lift a centimetre up and tripped him.

I saw in the replay of the games that you wouldn't have even known that I did it if it hadn't been pointed out to you, it looked like he was just unlucky enough to trip at the wrong time. And was decapitated by the girl from Demeter…

That's why I'm not proud of how I won, I lied and cheated and broke a deal because I wasn't brave enough to finish a fight fair and square. And the worst part is, no one ever found out, not even my mother saw the root move, so I lived a life of lies and an undeserved victory.

Every day I think, I would rather to have died fighting, than to have won cheating.

There you go, those were my games. I'm now 23, I will never marry or have kids, I turned to alcohol, drugs and have tons and tons of sex with random guys to try and ease the guilt…. I'll tell you if it ever starts working.


End file.
